


Not Quite a Mark of Love

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Senpai Club
Genre: (so short i want to slam my face into my keyboard), ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAME TITLE LMAO, Bad Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining, eyefucking is flirting right, god i love this sweetheart, references to the christmas date, well fumiko tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumiko didn't really know what she was going to do if people asked about the bruise on her chin. Thankfully, Teacher-Sensei doesn't want to hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Mark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> BIG DISCLAIMER: I do not own Senpai Club or any characters affiliated with them, or the plot that this references. That all belongs to [makebabi.es](http://makebabi.es/). All I own is the writing and the way it was worded. 
> 
> I was watching the [Winter Special](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_SyhL9FUSk) for like the sixth time and thought about how that's gotta really hurt. Sooooo...
> 
> music could technically be [sweater weather](url), but if you don't wanna listen to that then just go listen to like any of the sound tracks bc they're beautiful. [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmjvZUe-BRU), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLU54Bt-MPk), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3JNvux4_kc), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnHONBonLOg), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vItFo3-CATE), and [here](http://makebabi.es/post/137588937240/satellite-young-released-the-full-version-of-dont).
> 
> (also i can't believe I'm the first to be writing fanfic for this?? its so unsettling.)

                “Kurokawa-san!”

 

                Fumiko jumped from the shout, blinking as she turned around to face Tsumiki who was, surprisingly, not late for a change. But only barely. As she skidded, panting, into her seat and ignored the glare Teacher-Sensei sent her way, she pointed to Fumiko’s chin. “What happened to your _face_?”

 

                Ah, so the bruise _was_ visible. No point in trying to hide it under concealer, then.

 

                “I must have fallen into the snow,” Fumiko grinned, glad it wasn’t on her cheek where it would have hurt to smile, as her fingers reached up to gingerly trail over the spot, careful not to press too hard and get any makeup on them. She sent a quick glance over to Teacher-Sensei, heart spluttering weakly in her chest when she noticed that she was staring back, a nice, obviously embarrassed flush on the high of her cheekbones. “I was… out, the other day. I slipped a couple times.” It wasn’t a full lie – she had fallen (and so had her skirt), but it wasn’t what had gotten her the large, purple blemish on her face.

 

                When she looked back at Tsumiki, the girl was squinting at her and she had that _I’m not sure that’s it_ look on her face. And after a few seconds, out came the predictably, “It looks more like you got punched.”

 

                Before she could even think up what to say to that, Teacher-Sensei got there first.

 

“Domen-san! Kurokawa-san!” When they both looked up at her shout, she continued with, “Don’t make me send you two out.”

 

                While Tsumiki sighed and turned her gaze down to her desk, probably promising in her head to ask about it later, Fumiko continued to give her full attention to Teacher-Sensei, even fluttering her eyelids when she got a glance returned. Though Teacher-Sensei quickly spun back around to make motions at the board with a hard bob of her throat, Fumiko only settled to rest the side of her cheek on her fist, wondering if Teacher-Sensei would ever make any comment about the bruise on her chin.

 

                Probably not.

 

                A girl could dream, though, right?

 

                (Though, really, if she was about to start drifting off to what happened in her dreams, she’d go back to her always favorite one where Teacher-Sensei would be bending her over her desk and – )

 

                Tsumiki broke her out of her haze with a small cough, motioning at her mouth, like she was wiping at it. Realizing what she meant, Fumiko wiped at her drool with a nod and turned back just in time to see Teacher-Sensei wearing a scowl that hadn’t been there when he was looking before. She revisited the urge (but only barely) to blow her a kiss, knowing she’d actually get kicked out into the hall, and decided to just let out a dreamy sigh instead.

 

                It was definitely worth it to see Teacher-Sensei’s eyebrows furrow just a little deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> go check out [makebabi.es](http://makebabi.es/) and support them for making such a wonderful show lmao
> 
> anyway [this is my writing blog](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/) that is mainly jeanmarco centric.
> 
> if you want to like/reblog the fic in tumblr, [this a link](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/145001182658/so-upon-rewatching-senpai-club-again-with-a)
> 
> kudos and comments are really cool, but either way I hope you have a wonderful day


End file.
